Papá Soltero
by BigPanzer
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico que a la edad de 18 años se volverá padre soltero, y estará en una búsqueda por una madre para su pequeña hija ¿Podrá encontrar a la madre adecuada?
1. Chapter 1

High School DxD ni elementos de otras series me pertenecen solo hago esto con el motivo de entretener. Sin más preámbulo comencemos.

* * *

Hola.- Cualquier Personaje Hablando

 _Hola.- Cualquier personaje Pensando_

 **Hola.- Dragones, Dioses o algún ser superior hablando**

 _ **Hola.- Dragones, Dioses o algún ser superior pensando**_

 **[¡Vamos Compañero!].-** Seres sellados en Sacred Gear hablando

 _ **[Ya no me tienen respeto].-**_ Seres sellados en Sacred Gear pensando

 **[** **Dragon-Shot** **].-** Nombre de algún Ataque

 ***Efectos* _Cambio de escenarios, etc._**

* * *

 **Prólogo.- Cuando Mi Mundo Cambio**

_ **Lugar Desconocido** _

-Princesa, ¿te gustaría que te cuente una historia?-

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Si cuéntame una historia! ¿De qué trata la historia?-

-Jajaja, bueno te contare la historia sobre como llegaste a mi vida. Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo Jeje bueno no tanto paso cuando yo solo tenía 18 años…-

_ **Flashback_**

_ **En alguna montaña_**

Podemos observar a un chico de cabello negro con puntas rojas caminando por una montaña para nada transitada por humanos.

-Haaaa…- suspiro el chico- Cuanto más faltara para llegar a ese monasterio…-

-[ **Tranquilo Issei, ya ha de faltar poco, tu padre dijo que el monasterio se encontraba cerca del pico de la montaña** ]- habló una voz que parecía provenir de la mano izquierda del chico de nombre Issei.

-Ya lo sé Ddraig, pero ¿¡por qué demonios tenía que poner tantos sellos en la montaña!?- exclamó Issei.

-[ **Si tu padre no los hubiera hecho, cualquier ser sobrenatural o "visitas" indeseadas hubiera podido tomar la espada devoradora de dioses** ]- contesto Ddraig mientras le daba un escalofrió de solo mencionar aquella espada- [ **Por cierto… ¿Por qué tu padre tubo en su poder tal arma?** ]

-Pues… Solo sé que mi padre la obtuvo cuando su anterior portado se la cambio por alcohol.- dijo el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

-[ **Qué portador más idiota** ]- refunfuño Ddraig.

Sin embargo Ddraig al ver que Issei ya no le contestaba le habla.

-[ **Aibō (Compañero) que p-** ]- fue interrumpido por Issei al ver que tomaba posición de batalla.

-Ddraig hay una presencia escalofriante en esta área y no creo que sea algún sello que haya puesto mi padre…- habló el chico.

-[ **Vayamos a investigar, solo no bajes la guardia** ]-

-Entendido.-

El pelinegro camino con cautela hasta encontrar una cueva de donde salía esa presencia tan escalofriante, al entrar lo único que encontró fue un huevo de gran tamaño de unos 45 cm aproximadamente de alto con marcas oscuras simulando llamas, Issei al acercarse un poco más escucha que Ddraig le habla.

[ **Aibō ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, es un huevo de dragón y eso significa que su madre debe estar cerca y las hembras dragón son muy sobreprotectoras con sus crías** ]- comentó Ddraig nervioso.

-No creo que su madre este cerca, o bueno, dudo que siga por los alrededores ya que al parecer fue abandonado.-

-[ **¿Tienes pruebas como para suponerlo?** ]-

-Bueno si, la prueba de mi suposición y la más contundente que puedo pensar es que no hay nido.-

-[ **B-Bueno, Haaaa… tienes razón Aibō, pero analizando bien la situación, no creo que el huevo pueda sobrevivir en este lugar y más si esta solo** ]

-Mmm…- fue lo único que escucho Ddraig por parte de Issei.

-[ **Aibō no estarás pensando en-** ]- fue interrumpido porque el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien pequeño, a partir de hoy yo seré tu nueva familia te llevare a casa, Ddraig ¿Hay alguna forma para que le huevo obtenga mi esencia?-

-[ **Si la hay, ¿pero estas seguro de quedártelo? Apenas y saliste de la universidad ¿y ya quieres tener un hijo?** ]-

-Ddraig estoy completamente seguro de poder criar a un bebe y además no podría dejar a este pequeñín aquí solo.- contesto Issei.

-[ **Haaaa…** ]- suspiro rendido el dragón que reside en la mano izquierda del pelinegro- [ **La forma en que volverás a este pequeño tuyo no es muy común en los dragones de hecho son muy pocos los casos en que un dragón adopta a una cría que no sea suya** ]

-Bueno, dime ya como se hace.-

-[ **Bien, primero extiende tus alas y cubre el huevo con ellas** ]- Issei extendió sus alas, estas eran negras como la noche, con una membrana color azul oscuro con tintes purpuras y que parecían un poco deterioradas dándoles un toque bastante intimidante- [ **Ahora concéntrate, expulsa tu aura y dirígela hacia el huevo lo demás lo haré yo** ]-

-Ok… Aquí vamos.- dijo Issei con un poco de nerviosismo.

Por debajo del huevo apareció un círculo mágico color azul oscuro con tintes purpura justo como las alas del pelinegro, en él estaba la figura de un dragón, el huevo fue rodeado por el aura azulada con toques purpura, después de eso el circulo desapareció.

-[ **Aibō, ya está hecho ahora este pequeño es tu hijo, y su madre es…** ]- dejando la frase incompleta solo se pudo escuchar como el Welsh Dragon convulsionaba.

-¿¡Ddraig te encuentras bien!?- exclamó Issei al escuchar como convulsionaba Ddraig- ¡DDRAIG RESPONDE!-

-[ **Aibō…** ]- habló Ddraig- [ **Prepárate porque lo que te diré te impactara igual que me impacto a mi** ]

-No creo que sea para tanto… pero estoy preparado.- dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-[ **Muy bien chico, la madre de este pequeño es… Ophis** ]-

-…-

-[ **…** ]-

-…-

-[ **…** ]-

-¿E-Estas bromeando no?- dijo tartamudeando el pelinegro.

-[ **…** ]-

-¿E-Es una de tus bromas no?- dijo ahora muy nervioso.

-[ **Aibō con estas cosas no se bromea** ]-

-J-Jajaja… entonces es cierto.- habló Issei riendo nerviosamente.

-[ **Si, y esta situación es muy seria, si te llegas a encontrar con Ophis intenta explicarle la situación antes de que llame a su hermano Great Red {1}** ]-

-S-Solo espero que no lo llame mientras le explico cómo obtuve a este pequeño…-

-[ **Jeje, procura no morir en el intento** ]- bromeo Ddraig para relajar el ambiente.

_ **Fin Flashback** _

-Otō-sama.- llamó una pequeña niña.

-Si dime Lilith.- contesto el ahora identificado Issei.

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que mudar de casa de los abuelos?- pregunto la niña ahora identificada como Lilith.

-Porque no toda nuestra vida debemos depender de mis padres hija.-

-¿Pero no podemos mudarnos cerca de aquí?-

-Mi princesa, no podemos quedarnos para siempre cerca de mis padres, y menos tu que necesitas socializar con otras personas además de mí y mis padres. Además dentro de poco cumplirás 4 años y eso significa que tienes que entrar al Kinder Garden (¡Jardín de Niños pues diablos!) para que aprendas a convivir con los humanos y aparte esa ciudad es donde queda mi nuevo trabajo cariño, no querrás que tu Otō-sama sea un vago ¿verdad?-

-Está bien, espero que el Kinder sea divertido, ¡Otō-sama debe trabajar duro para poder cuidar bien de mí!-

-Mi niña, el Kinder es divertido te lo aseguro, además donde iras al Kinder está cerca de la preparatoria donde trabajare impartiendo clases de historia, podrás irme a ver a la hora del almuerzo, tu Otō-sama te estará esperando para comer juntos, ¿entendido princesa?-

-Está bien Otō-sama, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Nos iremos dentro de 2 semanas, nos instalaremos antes que el alumnado de la academia regrese a clases y aprovecharemos a comprar tu uniforme y tus útiles escolares princesa.-

-¡Hai Otō-sama!-

* * *

¡Prólogo Subido! ¡Hola lectores y lectoras de FanFiction! Aquí un nuevo FanFic, este Fic fue hecho por mi amigo que digo amigo mi hermano LittlePanzer (en la vida real se llama Hugo :v). Espero les agrade, es su primer Fic no sean culeros(as) :v dejen un comentario si les gusto 7u7. Inspirado en el Fic de An-Dragneel "Padre Soltero". Aquí abajo les dejare el Link del Fic de mi amigo que lo sube en Wattpad por si a alguna le interesa…

369193390-papa-soltero-dxd-capitulo-1-cuando-mi-mundo-cambio

{1}: En este Fic Great Red será hermano de Ophis y pertenecerá a la brigada de los Sis-con Ranger 7u7.

¡Hasta Luego!

P.D.- Ya casi acabo el 3er Capítulo de mi Fic [HighSchool DxD Z] donde podremos ver la paliza del Yakitori :v MUAJAJAJA

* * *

Datos del FanFic

Nombre: Papá Soltero

Autor: LittlePanzer

Co-Autor: BigPanzer


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

Issei actualmente tiene la edad de 22 años, mide 1.85, su cabello es de color negro con las puntas rojas, las puntas rojas por parte de su madre y el cabello restante de color negro por parte de su padre, tiene Heterocromía su ojo derecho es color morado y su ojo izquierdo es color azul. Issei tiene 3 debilidades (intenten adivinarlas), Issei también tiene contacto con varios seres sobrenaturales, algunos de estos le deben favores mientras algunos otros son amigos cercanos, la hija de Issei ósea Lilith tiene 4 años y puede hablar perfectamente porque como recordaran es una dragona completa y pues los dragones se desarrollan mentalmente más rápido que otras razas.

* * *

High School DxD ni elementos de otras series me pertenecen solo hago esto con el motivo de entretener. Sin más preámbulo comencemos.

* * *

Hola.- Cualquier Personaje Hablando

 _Hola.- Cualquier personaje Pensando_

 **Hola.- Dragones, Dioses o algún ser superior hablando**

 _ **Hola.- Dragones, Dioses o algún ser superior pensando**_

 **[¡Vamos Compañero!].-** Seres sellados en Sacred Gear hablando

 _ **[Ya no me tienen respeto].-**_ Seres sellados en Sacred Gear pensando

 **[** **Dragon-Shot** **].-** Nombre de algún Ataque

 ***Efectos* _Cambio de escenarios, etc._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Llegada a Kuoh**

_ **Carretera rumbo a la Ciudad de Kuoh** _

-Otō-sama ¿ya casi llegamos a la ciudad donde haré muchos amigos?- pregunto una niña de nombre Hyōdō Lilith, sentada en el asiento trasero de un auto.

-Si cariño, ya casi llegamos a esa hermosa ciudad donde nació mi Okā-san, ella me dijo que esta ciudad es tranquila y calmada, y que muy rara vez ocurre un problema grave.- contestó la persona que iba conduciendo de nombre Hyōdō Issei.

-¡Yei, voy a hacer muchos amigos!- exclamó Lilith.

-Jajaja, esa es mi pequeña, si sigues con esa actitud positiva tendrás muchos amigos en el Kinder.-

-¡Hai Otō-sama!

Durante una hora y media Issei condujo por la carretera hasta llegar a la entrada de la Ciudad de Kuoh, ya en la ciudad, condujo hasta llegar a una residencia de 3 pisos de alto, el patio principal media aproximadamente 10 metros de largo por unos 150 metros de ancho, si, la casa era muy espaciosa hecha como para que vivieran de unas 15 a 18 personas cada una con cuarto propio (el estilo por fuera de la casa lo dejo a su imaginación), al llegar a la residencia Issei aparco su auto en el garaje que a lo mucho cabían 4 autos, después de aparcar el auto Issei decidió esperar a que llegaran los del servicio de mudanzas, luego de esperar por 1na hora el servicio de mudanzas llego y comenzaron a dejar las pertenencias de Issei dentro de la casa mientras Lilith dormía en el auto apaciblemente, después de que el servicio de mudanzas se fuera, con un poco de magia Issei acomodo todo el lugar (N/A: Me gustaría tener magia para poder arreglar mi cuarto rápido para poder dormir ¿¡Por qué la vida es tan injusta!? TwT), luego fue por su hija al auto para llevarla a su cuarto y pudiera dormir bien, después de dejar a Lilith en su nueva habitación, se propuso preparar la cena antes de que la pequeña se despertara.

* * *

_ **En un lugar desconocido** _

-Rias, ¿Lo has notado?-

-Sí, Sōna, hay que procurar que no cause problemas en nuestra ciudad, porque si lo hace la tendremos difícil contra el portador de ese abrumador poder…- contesto la ahora identificada como Rias heredera del Clan Gremory.

-Rias deberías hablar con tu Onii-sama sobre el portador del poder abrumador que hemos percibido cuando entro a la ciudad.- dijo la ahora identificada como Sōna heredera del Clan Sitri.

-Si Sōna, por eso tenemos en este momento una reunión con mi Onii-sama.-

En ese momento apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo, del círculo apareció un hombre pelirrojo de unos aparentes 24 años de edad, su nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer (antes Gremory) uno de los [ **Yondai Maō (4 reyes demonio)** ] apodado [ **Crimson Satan** ] y hermano mayor de Rias Gremory. A su lado derecho se encontraba una mujer peli-plata que aparentaba alrededor de unos 23 años de edad, su nombre es Mirajane Lucifuge, esposa de Sirzechs (en esta historia Grayfia será hija de Sirzechs y Mirajane) la cual vestía un traje de Maid. Por ultimo al lado izquierdo del Maō se encontraba una chica que aparentaba 18 años de edad que al igual que Mirajane tenía el cabello de color plateado y también vestía un traje de Maid (N/A: No soy bueno describiendo personajes TwT) ella es la hija mayor del Maō pelirrojo y Mirajane Lucifuge de nombre, Grayfia Gremory {1}.

-Ria-tan porque me has llamado, ¿no será para hablar con tu amado Onii-sama verdad? Ria-tan~.- hablo el Lucifer pelirrojo.

-Sirzechs-sama compórtese, no querrá una reprimenda ¿verdad?- dijo Mirajane con una mirada que le helaría la sangre al mismísimo Great Red.

-H-Hai.- contesto asustado el Maō, mientras los demás lo miraban con una gota en la nuca por ver al gran Crimson Satan siendo intimidado por su mujer (N/A: Nunca hay que hacer enojar a una mujer, estas se vuelven un ser que podría destruir la existencia misma, bueno no a tal grado, pero no me pueden negar que son aterradoras, dan mucho miedo…).

-Onii-sama, te he llamado porque hemos detectado un poder exorbitante que apenas hace unas horas apareció en la ciudad, y nos decidimos a informarte para que estés al tanto de la situación en la que estamos.- habló la pelirroja Gremory.

-Qué tan fuerte sintieron esa presencia.- dijo serio Sirzechs dejando atrás su personalidad carismática.

-Sirzechs-sama, la presencia que sentimos fue muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para estar a su nivel o quizá más.- intervino Sōna.

-Ho… Muy bien, ya lo he decidido, Rias mandare a Grayfia para darles apoyo por si las cosas se complican.- dijo Sirzechs luego de analizar lo dicho por la pelinegra de nombre Sōna.

-Hai, Sirzechs-sama.- hablo la peli-plata que no había intervenido en la conversación de nombre Grayfia.

-Moooō… Grayfia-tan~ porque me llamas así.- dijo el pelirrojo con un puchero y regresando a su personalidad normal- Porque ya no me llamas "Papa" o "Otō-sama" como antes, como lo hace tu hermanito Millicas, Moooō… eres mala.

-Sirzechs-sama, estamos en un asunto serio no es hora de jugar, estamos en horas de trabajo.- regaño Mira.

-Haaaa…- suspiro el Maō- Está bien Mira-chan, Rias, Grayfia vendrá de nuevo en 4 días, será ingresada como una estudiante de 3er año, para que no se vea sospechosa.-

Luego de eso los 3 se fueron del lugar, dejando a las hermanas de los Maō hablando entre ellas.

-Rias, por el momento debemos encontrar al portador de ese poder y vigilarlo, ¿estás de acuerdo Rias?

-Está bien, Akeno dile a Koneko que rastree de donde proviene ese poder.

-Fufufu, de acuerdo Rias.- habló la mencionada como Akeno.

-Tsubaki, te encargo la vigilancia del portador de ese poder.-

-Hai, Kaichō.- contestó la mencionada como Tsubaki.

* * *

_ **De vuelta en casa de Issei_**

- _Sera que las hermanas de los Maō ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia en esta ciudad…-_ pensaba Issei.

-[ **Aibō, yo creo que cuando entraste a la ciudad ellas se dieron cuenta de tu presencia ya que es enorme, pero estas seguro de que no te intentaran atacar por pensar que eres malo, lo digo ya que por los genes de tu padre desprendes una aura maligna** ]- contestó Ddraig al oír los pensamientos de su portador.

- _Si lo sé, pero correré ese riesgo, lo hago para que no nos molesten mientras vivimos en esta ciudad, yo solo quiero que mi princesa pueda crecer tranquila y feliz, no quiero que crezca como yo, ya que no quiero que mi padre le dé un entrenamiento infernal, yo la entrenare de un modo más calmado y no como un demonio, como odio a mi padre por hacerme pasar por ese entrenamiento tan infernal, tan siquiera siempre se preocupó por mí como para preguntarme si seguía vivo.-_ dijo en su mente Issei y riendo nerviosamente.

-[ **Jajaja, no olvidare esos días que sufriste, fueron para morirse de la risa, Jajaja** ]- reía Ddraig por el sufrimiento que tuvo su portador.

-¡ _CALLATE LAGARTIJA SÚPER DESARROLLADA_!-

-[ **Mira quien lo dice, tú también eres una lagartija súper desarrollada solo que maligna** ]- contestó Ddraig con tono burlón.

-Haaaa…- suspiro el pelinegro- Ya duérmete que solo te la pasas molestando ¡Lagartija Idiota!-

-[ **Tch, no aguantas nada pero bueno… Nos vemos mañana… *Zzzz…* (N/A: súper efecto de ronquido (Lo siento se nos acabó el presupuesto para los efectos :'v)** ]

Después de la plática de Issei con Ddraig, el pelinegro termino de hacer la comida para que su hija cenara, luego de dejar todo listo para la cena se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña hija, al entrar se podía notar la exuberante cantidad de peluches de osos y dragones además que el cuarto era de color morado, al llegar a la cama se podía notar un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas, al retirarlas se podía observar a una niña de unos 4 años de edad vestida con una pijama color azul cielo con dragones chibi morados y rojos, Issei se acercó a la pequeña que estaba dormitando, procedió a moverla con gentileza para despertarla, al cabo de unos segundos la niña despertó.

-Otō-sama ¿ya está la cena?- pregunto la niña tallándose un ojito.

-Si princesa, ya está.- contestó el pelinegro.

Los 2 Hyōdō bajaron al comedor y se sentaron para cenar, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron y se pusieron a ver televisión.

-Mi niña, mañana iremos a ver a unas personas importantes, así que prepárate porque mañana hablaremos con las encargadas de la ciudad, para aclarar que no somos malos ¿Entendiste princesa?-

-Hai, Otō-sama.- contestó la niña.

Un rato después Issei llevó a su hija a su habitación ya que se durmió mientras veían una película, luego de dejar a su hija en su habitación él se encamino a la suya a dormir, no sin antes mandar dos cartas a las herederas de los clanes demoniacos.

* * *

_ **Club de Ocultismo, sede de la heredera Gremory** _

Podemos ver a la heredera Gremory preparándose para ir a dormir, en ese momento apareció un pequeño círculo mágico el cual no puede reconocer, de este susodicho círculo mágico surge una carta que estaba dirigida hacia su persona, en ese momento ella toma susodicha carta y la abre para luego proceder a leerla.

" _Heredera Gremory por este medio se le pide que asista el sábado a la dirección marcada en esta carta, para hablar de asuntos sobre nuestra estadía en esta ciudad, si gusta, puede llevar a su séquito por si llega a pensar que esta reunión es una trampa, la reunión será a las 2 pm. Espero su asistencia heredera Gremory. Sin nada más que agregar le envió un cordial saludo._

 _Atentamente Sr. H._ "

Después de leer la carta Rias llamó a su séquito para indicarles que el sábado tendrían una reunión con una persona auto-nominada "Sr. H." Luego de avisarles a sus siervos Rias decidió avisarle a Sōna para que esta estuviera pendiente por si pasaba algo, la Gremory sabía que también contaría con el apoyo de Grayfia por si las cosas se llegaban a complicar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de avisarle a Sōna, le llego un recado de la misma diciéndole que había recibido la carta de un tal "Sr. H." Rias solo le comento que ella igual había recibido una carta idéntica a la suya, las dos herederas decidieron prepararse para ese día. Así pasaron cuatro días rápidamente, el mismo día que llego Grayfia la hija mayor del Maō pelirrojo, era el mismo día que tenían que asistir a la reunión con el "Sr. H." así que se prepararon todo lo posible para la reunión.

* * *

_ **Casa del pelinegro por la mañana** _

Hoy era sábado el día que tendría la reunión con las herederas Gremory y Sitri, cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña hija junto a él, ya que esta se escabullo en la noche al cuarto de su padre para no estar sola. Issei sus habilidades de padre para salir de la cama y evitar despertar a su hija, después bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno antes de que despertara a su hija, la cual todavía seguía dormida en la cama del pelinegro. Luego de unos 30 minutos Issei sirvió el desayuno, el olor subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del pelinegro donde una pequeña despertaba en el acto al sentir el delicioso olor del desayuno hecho por su querido Otō-sama, Issei al voltearse hacia la mesa se dio cuenta que su hija ya se encontraba desayunando.

-Odo-dama buedosdias (Otō-sama buenos días)- saludo la pequeña Lilith con la boca llena.

-Hija ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena es de mala educación.- regaño dulcemente Issei.

-Pero es que Otō-sama cocina muy rico y no puedo aguantar el no comer tu comida.- contesto la pequeña con los ojos llorosos, usando su arma ultra secreta de destrucción masiva la cual derrotaría al más fiero dios los temidos (N/A: CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAN) ojos de cachorrito, el pelinegro solo pudo intentar aguantar la mirada de Lilith para finalmente ser sublevado por la poderosa mirada de su hija haciendo que este le perdone de inmediato.

Luego del desayuno, padre e hija se empezaron a alistar para la reunión que tendrían con las herederas, Lilith llevaba un vestido color blanco con unos zapatos color rojo, mientras que Issei llevaba una camisa gris oscuro con un chaleco color negro con unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos igual del mismo color llevaba también unos guantes negros con runas blancas y también llevaba su brazo derecho vendado. Después de arreglarse usaron un círculo mágico para llegar al lugar de la reunión el cual era una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar fueron recibidos por una pareja a los cuales la pequeña Lilith saludo con alegría, estos la saludaron con un abrazo, después de que el pelinegro les dijera porque estaba en ese lugar ellos le dieron una mesa y comenzaron a esperar a los invitados. Finalmente luego de una media hora Issei aviso a la pareja que sus invitados estaban a punto de llegar, justo en ese momento afuera del local apareció un círculo mágico de donde salió el grupo Gremory y Sitri acompañados de Grayfia en su atuendo de Maid, los demonios procedieron a entrar y la pareja los guío a la mesa del pelinegro. Lo primero que notaron al llegar a la mesa fue la exorbitante cantidad de copas donde alguna vez hubo helado, después todos posaron su vista en la pequeña niña que se encontraba finalizando otra copa con helado, notaron que vestía un vestido blanco y el pensamiento colectivo del grupo fue- _Parece una muñeca…-_ luego se fijaron en el hombre que la acompañaba y que es encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, al verlo las mujeres de ambos grupos junto a la Maid peli-plata se sonrojaron ya que enfrente de ellas se encontraba un adonis (N/A: Adonis puede significar lo que los Japos llaman Bishōnen pero de todas formas les dire lo que podría ser el significado "un hombre que es extremadamente guapo"), después de regresar las mujeres de su mundo de fantasía se dieron cuenta que el pelinegro las estaba llamando.

-Hola, no me ignoren.- hablaba el pelinegro mientras las titulares de ambos séquitos junto a la peli-plata volvían en sí, después de darse cuenta de que les hablaba procedieron a sentarse enfrente del hombre y la niña desconocidos.

-¿Tu eres el "Sr. H.?- pregunto Rias de manera autoritaria.

-Sí, fui yo el que las ha convocado a esta reunión, espero sea de su agrado este lugar, preferí hacerla en un lugar acogedor.- contesto Issei sonriendo y sin inmutarse.

-Concuerdo con usted de que el lugar es acogedor pero no hemos venido a este lugar solo para hablar de cómo se siente, así que explique quien es y cuál es su propósito en esta ciudad.- dijo seria la heredera Sitri.

-¿Así que directo al grano eh?- dijo divertido el pelinegro- Bien entonces iré al grano, he venido a esta ciudad para que mi hija aquí presente pueda tener una vida más acorde a su edad, ya que yo no la tuve, por eso hemos venido y les aclaro que no hemos venido en son de guerra.- dijo el pelinegro empezando a elevar su aura- **pero si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija y es por culpa de alguien no importa a que facción pertenezca o si es un dios no me detendré hasta matarlo, solo espero que no se metan en mi camino**.- dijo Issei, para luego de unos segundos bajar su aura dejando a los demonios asustados y a una Grayfia interesada en el pelinegro.

-M-Muy bien e-esperemos que no llegue a pasar nada que pueda causar daño a su hija Sr. H.- dijo Rias aunque maldiciendo internamente por su tartamudeo.

-Issei, llámenme Issei.- dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta que no se había presentado.

-Muy bien Issei-san, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?- pregunto Sōna.

-Sí, ella es mi hija Lilith, preséntate princesa.-

-Hai Otō-sama, Mi nombre es Hyōdō Lilith, tengo 4 años y me gustan los dulces.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa deslumbrando a todos los presentes.

-¡ _E-Es demasiado linda_!- fue lo que pensaron todos los demonios.

-¿Podrían hacerme un favor?- hablo Lilith.

-Sí, ¿que necesitas pequeña?- preguntó Rias.

-Bueno…- comenzó la niña con la cabeza un poco baja y entrelazando sus deditos- ¿Podrían ser mis mamis?- en ese momento Lilith dejo caer una bomba nuclear en esa cafetería dejando muy rojas a las mujeres demonio y a una Grayfia pensativa con un sonrojo un poco menor que las demás mujeres.

-¡Lilith! ¡P-Pero que estás diciendo, eso no se dice a la ligera!- exclamó Issei todo rojo por lo dicho por su hija.

-P-Pero Otō-sama a este paso no tendré una mami pronto y yo ya quiero una, además la peli-platina de ahí está pensando en aceptar.- dijo Lilith con un puchero. La mencionada al escuchar lo que dijo la niña se sonrojo a gran medida.

-E-Este yo no e-esto…- fue lo único que pudo decir la peli-plata.

Luego de un rato Issei y Lilith se despidieron de los demonios que todavía seguían un poco descolocados por la reacción de Grayfia, claro no sin antes aclarar otros temas de la reunión, justo antes de que se fueran las chicas aprovecharon a tomarle fotos a la pequeña Lilith comiendo más helado junto a Koneko, ya que según ellas era una escena que merecía ser inmortalizada para la posteridad.

* * *

¡Hola aquí BigPanzer con el primer capítulo de Papá Soltero! Espero les guste ya mi amigo LittlePanzer está trabajando en el segundo capítulo. Por cierto se encabrono porque haya escrito su nombre real xDxdXd.

Sin nada más que agregar ¡Hasta la próxima!

{1}: Como ya se debieron dar cuenta, en este fic Grayfia sera hija de Sirzechs y la esposa del pelirrojo es Mirajane Lucifuge (Mirajane Strauss, si la de Fairy Tail).


End file.
